


Mouthful of Teeth.

by iamaturtle



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Monster flug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaturtle/pseuds/iamaturtle
Summary: There were some days when he would just succumb to it. Succumb to his inappropriate thoughts and fantasies. His sudden needs that he thought were long gone. The sudden pangs of uncontrollable hunger. An urge to sink his fangs into some fresh, young meat.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Mouthful of Teeth.

There were some days when he would just succumb to it. Succumb to his inappropriate thoughts and fantasies. His sudden needs that he thought were long gone. The sudden pangs of uncontrollable hunger. An urge to sink his fangs into some fresh, young meat.

He's not doing it as often as he used to before. Since his deal with the eldritch, he had to be more careful now. He can't risk going out in the middle of the night. He's not living in his old apartament with some mere, young humans anymore. No. He's living with a bear, an adorable and pure creature, a lizard girl, the loud and obnoxious being - they slept through most of the night, so they weren't his main concern.

It was _the demon_ that he was afraid of.

The scientist had noticed that his Boss is more active at night. But he wasn't a fully nocturnal being. Perhaps, he found it easier to work because of how quiet the manor can become without Demencia's shouting. Yeah. That has to be it.

But, he had no choice. He had to go out. Or else every single person in this building would find out. Black Hat would find out.

They would find out what the poor doctor is hiding. And yes, that 'something' has something to do with the corpses he stores in his beaten up fridge.

_And he's running out of them._

**Author's Note:**

> !!!English was not my first language!!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Also  
> I'm thinking about making a whole story out of it.


End file.
